Dyskusja:Asembler
Nareszcie! Nareszcie! Verix Magna nadchodzi! Na dyskusji Ahathule pisałeś "Możemy zaczynac, tylko zbuduję Asa". No i mamy! Nareszcie! Mimo phhotoshopu był naprawdę wart czekania. 10/10. Kiedy ruszamy? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 17:36, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) Łoho, Grześ sie postarał. Skoro ty odczepiajac (i zostawiajac mnie z tym samego :/ ) robisz takie cos, to może i ja powinienem zacząć? Tułów jest warty podziwu, a jest jego najsłabszą stroną. Żadko kiedy coś takiego mówię... Kakama w ciekawym miejscu. Naramienniki zajebiste. Nogi też, stopy jeszcze lepsze. Prawa dłoń jest super, nie trzeba dawać takich palców jak mają np Phorex czy Vrex. To jest lepsze. I miecz... Zazwyczaj przy takich jestem na nie, ale tu to co innego! Kurna, chyba muszę iść sobie na demona popatrzeć i przeczytać dyskusję Murlada żeby się zmotywowac jakoś :/ Dobrze że zacząłem go oglądać po napisaniu walki, bo bym ją musiał przełożyć na jutro :] Tylko ten Photosop- pisałem ci, że jak pomalujesz na taki jaki kolor jest, to słowa nie powiem, ale tu złote ręce, pazury... i mam problem- dałbym na luzie 10/10, ale pasuje mi dać minus za fałszowanie kolorów. Ale Asembler jest tak zajebisty, że tego minusa nie mogę postawić. 10/10 za MOCa. Elitarna grupa sie powieksza Vezok999 17:44, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) :Wiem, że to fałszowanie kolorów, ale.... taki urok Andalorian - mają mieć właśnie takie (nowe) kolory. - 9+/10Panrahk17 17:49, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) A oto i jest - Asembler... Ale spodziewałem się może nieco lepszego efektu. Nogi są dobre, ciekawe wykonanie, zwłaszcza przy stopach. Hełm jak to hełm - nie jest dziełem sztuki, ale nakryć głowy z plasteliny się łatwo nie robi. Asymetria przy naramiennikach na plus, ale nie podoba mi się prawy. Broń - no co tu dużo mówić, jest wyrąbista. Niby miecz, ale wygląda jakby był napędzany silnikiem. To teraz tułów... Skomplikowany, ma dużo części... Jednak nie jest zbyt ładny. To zbiorowisko części pod pancerzem Mata Nui i Kakama na... miednicy, daje taki efekt, że tułów jest od przodu płaski. Po kim jak po kim, ale takiej dechy bym się po najzajebistrzym Andalorianinie nie spodziewał. Historia historią, a ocena wynosi 9/10 Volgaraahk 14:27, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) To facet, jakby był "niepłaski", to byś znowu narzekał, że coś wystaje d-_-b Kani--Nui 14:45, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) No chyba nie :P Nie wiesz, nie gadaj Volgaraahk 19:53, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Coś w tym jest... Vezok999 14:46, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) Łeeee.... Czemu żółty :/ Zawsze se go czarno-czerwonego wyobrażałem... Ale jedziem po kolei. Hełm - mogłeś go trochę ulepszyć. Broń świetna. Paluchy, w przeciwieństwie do Veza mi się nie podobają - czy wasz kciuk jest dłuższy od reszty palców? Nie (przynajmniej u mnie tak jest. Chyba....). Ale cała konstrukcja ciekawa, tylko taki Matanuiowaty się wydaje ;P A więc! 888 podzielone na 111 daje 8, a ja od siebie dodaję jeszcze plusa, co razem nam daje (czekajcie, jeszcze sprawdzam...) 8+/10 Vox 09:45, cze 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ciekawe czy też się czepiałeś Takanuvy (Mistika), bo on przecież ma takie same dłonie... - ::Chyba nie... Ale to set... A twoje MOCi są przecież lepsze niż sety, c'nie? No więc właśnie ;) Vox ::11:34, cze 1, 2011 (UTC) Qrde, nie cierpię tych akapitów nie mogę pisać osobno! No dobra. Mam ten sam problem co Vox, inaczej go sobie wyobrażałem pod względem kolorystycznym. Ja miałem w głowie szaro-czarno-czerwonego. Oczwiście zacznijmy od naszego kochanego photoshopa >)> Do komandosa nic nie miałem, tutaj trochę bardziej widać photo. Ale pomijając ten fakt, głowa z plasteliny (wieć pominę), tułów ciekawie zbudowany, z "rączek" :D, ręce wyglądają super, szpony mi się podobają, miecz imponujący, ale trochę z dużo w nim "rurek", nogi wyglądają jeszcze lepiej od rąk, Kakama... ciekawy pomysł, ale nie podoba mi się, został stopy, które wg. mnie są majstersztykiem. Do czego się jeszcze przyczepić. Ochraniacz z prawej ręki jest.... zbyt mało imponujący (;P) Dooobra, Gresiu to robimyVM?--Guurahk 06:38, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) MOC taki 9/10.Antroz007 08:29, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Zmieniam zdanie 10/10.Antroz007 14:04, sie 24, 2011 (UTC)